sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Suppression Squad
thumb|300px|De Suppression Squad op de cover van editie 190Het Suppression Squad, voormalig bekend als de Anti-Freedom Fighters is een groep van tegenspelers van de Freedom Fighters in de Archie Comics. Ze komen uit en leven in het anti-universum van Mobius genaamd Moebius. In dit universum is alles het tegenovergestelde van het hoofduniversum, waardoor Sonic's tegenspeler Scourge en zijn 'vrienden' kwaadaardig en gemeen zijn. Ze brengen schrik en terreur bij de bevolking en vallen vooral de dierenarts Dr. Ivo Kintobor lastig. Via de Cosmic Interstate kunnen ze van dimensie naar dimensie transporteren. De Anti-Freedom Fighters werden in de eerste edities van de stripserie geïntroduceerd als een stel rebellen die de reputatie van de Freedom Fighters verpestten. In tegenstelling tot de meeste bijpersonages uit de eerdere edities werden ze niet geretconned en bleven ze terugkeren in de stripserie, met name Scourge. Ze maakten hun grote terugkeer toen ze het hoofdkwartier van de Freedom Fighters binnenvielen en de personages flink in detail werden uitgewerkt. Tegenwoordig zijn ze één van de meest terugkerende en populaire schurken in de stripserie, maar zijn nooit voorgekomen in de games. Vroeger stonden de leden bekend bij het publiek als Anti- of Evil *vul personage in*. Sinds kort hebben deze personages zichzelf een eigen naam gegeven, vaak gebaseerd op de bij- of echte naam van hun hoofdtegenspeler (zoals Miles Prower en Boomer Walrus). Leden Huidige leden: *Princess Alicia Acornthumb|300px|Freedom Fighters en het Suppression Squad vs. Scourge en Fiona: Gemene, sadistische tegenspeelster van Sally Acorn en co-leider van het Suppression Squad. Haar naam komt van Sally's tweede naam, Alicia. *Miles Prower: Skeptische en rebelachtige tegenspeler van Tails. Hij haat de bijnaam Tails, en noemt zichzelf daarom naar Tails' volledige naam. Hij is waarschijnlijk de nieuwe leider van het Suppression Squad nadat Scourge verstoten werd. *Patch D'Coolette: Homicidale en meedogenloze tegenspeler van Antoine. Hij wist met een sluw plan bijna Mobius over te nemen door zich voor te doen als Antoine waarbij hij iedereen die in de weg stond probeerde te vermoorden. *Boomer Walrus: Geniale wetenschapper en tegenspeler van Rotor. In tegenstelling tot Rotor, gebruikt hij zijn brein voor kwaadaardige plannen en zelfmutatie. Zijn naam komt van een foutje in de eerste edities van de strip, waarin Rotor nog Boomer heette. Ex-leden: *Scourge the Hedgehog: Gemene ex-leider van de Suppression Squad en tegenspeler van Sonic the Hedgehog. Hij was ontrouw aan zijn vele vriendinnen en had geen respect voor anderen. Na zijn transformatie door de Master Emerald kroonde hij zichzelf tot Koning van Moebius. Vanwege zijn egoïsme was hij zeer ongeliefd bij zijn mede-leden en werd hij uiteindelijk verraden, verstoten en gevangen genomen. *Buns Rabbot: Werd verstoten door de rest van de groep vanwege haar ziekte N.I.D.S. Ondanks haar tegenspeelster Bunnie heeft zij geen robotische ledematen. Ze werd doodziek gevonden door Dr. Robotnik's goedaardige counterpart, de dierenarts Dr. Ivo Kintobor, en is hiermee tot nu toe het enige lid van de Suppression Squad die de goede kant heeft gekozen. *Fiona Fox: Vos uit Mobius. Scourge's vriendin en de ex van Sonic, die ze dumpte voor Scourge's gemene kant en een leven als crimineel. Ze was tijdelijk de koningin van Moebius, maar nadat Scourge werd verstoten vluchtte ze weg naar de Destructix. *Antoine D'Coolette: Werd tijdelijk verwisseld met Patch van universum. Terwijl Patch in Mobius zijn reputatie aan het verwoesten was moest Antoine voor zijn eigen bestwil doen alsof hij Patch was, omdat hij anders vermoord zou worden. Hij werd uiteindelijk door Sonic gered en teruggehaald naar de Freedom Fighters. *Anti-St. John: Was zéér kort de leider van de Suppression Squad maar werd daarna nooit meer teruggezien. en:Suppression Squad de:Suppression Squad es:Suppression Squad Categorie:Groepen Categorie:Schurken Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie) Categorie:Artikel van de week